My Stepdaughters Mother
by becca 15 angel
Summary: This is a storey about the woman who lived two lifes one she ended lived which may seem horrible and useless to you but in her other life she made something of herself changed the way a man thought and raised little in an era where it seemed impossi


There once was a girl who changed my whole life. She changed my out look .When I was around her I forgot what I was thinking or feeling. That girl was my wife.

You see I was the son of one of the best fighters for Japan. Or at least what Japan was to become. A newer and better Japan as my father called it. He believed that we all would do well in the new era and make lots of profit off of it as well. She believed otherwise. But this is her story not mine.

Fifteen years before 

A young girl around the age of seventeen walked through the market on a crowded day. She was very pretty and seemed sweet and kind. To bad looks aren't always true.

" Excuse me sir how much do these cost?" She asked the man who was over this section of the market. ­­­­

" Depends on how many free drinks I can get tonight at the bar." He said flashing her a toothy smile.

" My names Kaoru and I think I can scratch you up one or two." She said in sweet tone.

" Then take enough for you and that daughter of yours. I can't have the two of you starving to death on me now can I?" The man waved his hand as she took three and went on to where she worked at the bar.

Kaoru walked into a crowded room full of smoke and drunk men. She made her way through the clusters of people to place her things in the back room where nobody would bother them.  
" Well there is the best worker we have here. Why don't you take that table over there after you get changed. " The manager said as he went on his way to count the amount of money he had made that day.

Kaoru slipped out of her regular clothes and put on a short kimono. She grabbed her note pad and went to get her orders in.

What people there didn't know was that she was there undercover as a waitress and was really one of the best assassins in the city.

" I'd like another round of drinks for the table." And older man said.

" Coming right up." Kaoru said noting in her head that these men were representatives for a new Japan. Her sworn enemy at all times.

Kaoru walked over and got the drinks for the table. As she turned around to take them to the men She smiles because she just seen one of her own men walking into the bar. She now knows once she leaves the bar tonight her work isn't over. It's never truly over.

Kaoru handed the drinks to the men. She walked over and sat down her friends favorite drink.

" The usual?" She asked like she did to all the other regular customers.

" That'll do here is your tip." He said sliding her money across the table.

" See you later." Kaoru said picking up the money and being sure not to drop the envelope under the money. She slid it into her other tips for the night.

She past out a few more drinks that night. Getting lots of information as she worked. Kaoru packed up her things after she got done working. Changed from her working kimono into her regular clothes again. She then went to a dojo not that far away. This to a regular person would seem normal. But inside where none were allowed there was an entire fortress not noticed by an unknowing eyes.

Kaoru walk on in and sat her bags of food on the table.

" Girls I'm home." She said when she seen her daughter and her sister practicing. With swords in the back yard of the dojo.

" Yeah!" Her daughter said running to her. She grabbed her by the knees.

" Hello Ren, hows my beautiful little three year old baby girl doing?" Kaoru asked giving her a hug and a kiss.

" I've had fun. Aunt Karen made sure I went over all my lessons plus all mysword swings. One day I'll be as good as you two." Ren said proudly.

" That's right now go get ready for dinner." Kaoru said pushing her daughter along to get ready. " So did she do well today?" Kaoru asked when her sister came in behind Ren.

" She done great. She's determined to be better than you." Karen said as she followed Kaoru to put their bowls of food on the table.

" Can you put ren to bed for me? I'll be out all night tonight." Kaoru said as she saud down at the table waiting on Ren to come in.

" Your working again tonight. How long has it been since you've even slept? You have worked everynight this week. You don't come home until morning and then your up all day with Ren taking care of her. Then you have to go to the bar and work , you come home and the cycle starts all over again." Karen said as Ren walked into the room.

" Lets just have dinner and put Ren to bed." Kaoru said giving her sister a look that she knew ment not another word.

" Alright." Karen said as they all ate and went to their rooms.

Kaoru went in her room and changed into a black samarii uniform. She tied up her black hair and snuck outside of the house. Tonight was her night. She was going to make her most important kill. She'd tell her sister that they would hav to move afterwards the next day. They were going to hate her for bringing their entire lives into this. She had promised it would only effect her slightly. I guess things change when your fighting a war. Especially if your losing and your lifes in danger.


End file.
